Worlds Apart
by CorpseonFire
Summary: A rescued fox demon makes Jinn the Wind Master an offer he can't refuse. (Not Kurama and Jinn, though that would be cute.... and not a crappy self insertion ficcie!) Yusuke/Jinn COMPLETE
1. Prologue Is that spelled right?

Worlds Apart (I named this one just right....)  
  
By: Madoka  
  
Pairings: Yusuke and Jinn  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, sexual content, foul language, some alcohol and drug refrences, probable violence, and what else I don;t even KNOW.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, right, I own Yu Yu Hakusho. That's whay I'm posting on Fanfiction.net and living in a garage. You dicks.  
  
Dediciation: To Sean, who may or may not be my boyfriend, and to Monica, who may or may not be a cousin twice removed or summat like that. Um, also for me, cause eventually everyne else goes away and Sean is too good for me, anyway.  
  
Author's Notes: Koban wa, Ohayo, and Konnichi wa, everyone! This is Madoka, one-third of the tribunal for control of stupid people, vomiting unto ye a brand new ficcie! This one is all about Jinn the wind master and Yusuke Yurameshi! Hurray! Um.....my life. Shit, it's been boring. Um.....my mom is getting married, that's something. My hair is very red and very mohawk-like. kind of butch, actually, but who cares? I'm a lesbian who may or may not have a boyfriend, anyway. Um....The Tribunal for Control of Stupid People. We've made many new laws to control the rampant stupidity infecting the naition. Um, waering sunglasses indoors is banned! Those of you who do that are banished! Banished, I say! Anyway..... please review. PLEASE! It takes like, two seconds and it makes me happy! whimper.....do it for me or I'll stop halfway through the story and NOT finish it!  
  
Wind beneath they wings....  
  
--Madoka  
Worlds Apart  
  
Part 1  
  
/If I ever leave this world alive I'll thank ya for the things you did In my life If I ever leave this world alive The madness that ya feel will soon subside So in a word don't shed a tear I'll be here when it all gets weird If I ever Leave this world Alive/  
  
--- If I ever Leave this word alive-- Flogging Molly  
It would be bad enough.  
  
Oh yes, it would be bad enough to leave this place a loser. I came only wanting my place in the sun. But now.....  
  
But now what I'll leave behind is more the loss. The stakes doubled in my last match, more then doubled, more then tripled. Jin the wind master usually dosn't leave anything he wants behind.  
  
But now I leave two things.  
  
Where he is or what he's doing, I can't say. Or when he'll be back, or if he'll be back. I can't hope to know. Yusuke Yurameshi, the powerful, the hated, the bloodthirsty, wouldn't waste his time with a demon, little mortal that he is. I should have learned by now, I should know. It's not a good idea to love mortals in the first place. Eventually, they die, and then you're left with nothing but sand running though your fingers.  
  
And it's your own damn fault. No one can say they weren't warned. The people we have likings to don;t always like us back and it's been that way forever. I'm no diffrent, that I'm not, of everything we are. People and demons are no diffrent, when you get down to the quick of it. Same desires, same eternal quest just to find in this whole wide world something that makes sense.  
  
I want me island. I want me freedom. It would have been worth it, winning and keeping his bones with me forever. Jin, the powerful, the beloved, slayer of Yusuke Yurameshi....  
  
No it wouldn't. It would have been empty, empty like everything in this place is. I'm old enough to know that now. He's nothing but one boy, one boy in a sea of others, male and female, who would be glad to have me, overjoyed to have Jin The Wind Master hopelessly devoted to them. And of all of them, I have to pick the one who won't love me back. The one thing I didn't even know I'd miss until I couldn't find him later. The one person I could find, anyplace, that could like me. Maybe even love me. Sometime, somewhere.....It was so fast. No one looks over their shoulder to check for danger until someone comes to punch them in the face. I never thought I'd fall so hard or so quickly.  
  
But that's Jin for you.  
  
I can't stay here any longer. The salt water stings your eyes a snitch, you know? Almost looks like you're crying, after a bit. Almost like you've suddenly lost everything you never knew you wanted before you even had a chance to realize that was what you wanted in the first place. I'll go back where I came from, I'll go back to the tiny craggy green rock alone in the middle of the ocean. I'll go back and fade dissapear among everyone and my name will fade to legend.  
  
Damn you, Yusuke. Damn you and curse you and bless you, all in one. I don't know where I'll end up in the end, all because of you. I just wish, if the circumstances were diffrent....  
  
Insomnia is built on if-onlys.  
  
Fini  
  
Well, thats was short, eh? Oh well! I have an idea for a sequel so pay attention!  
  
--Madoka 


	2. The Rescue of the Foxgirl

Proposition  
  
By: Madoka  
  
Pairings: SAME AS LAST TIME, YOU DICK!!!  
  
Warnings: Self-insertion, shonen ai-esque musings, other happy things. The thing is, the self-insertion part, it's not....I mean, It's not all like, "WHOO! I'ma have sex with Hiei!" It's just a little bit, and I didn't know who else to base the character on. I like being the center of attention. So....it's not one of those things. I hate those. They're fun to make fun of.  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? I'm quitting disclaimers. If I owned YuYu Hakusho it wouldnt be a fanfic, so I really don't think they're nessacary. ::bows:: and that's the end of that chapter.  
  
Dedicaition: For John.  
  
Author's Notes: Hola! I messed up a little on the prologue- I didn't want the song lyrics to run together like that but it's too late and I'm too lazy to fix it. I'm truly, sincerely sorry. oh my god my cat is eating my face. I am not shitting you, she's biting my face.  
  
Wind beneath thy wings...  
  
--Madoka  
  
Proposition  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
He couldn't stck around to see if Yurameshi would die. He couldn't stand that. He left on his own, early in the morning, riding the back of the wind his mastery over had brought him so far. He staggered over the craggy cliffs of home and looked for a quiet place to brood in.  
  
Jinn was not happy.  
  
He didn't know if he would ever be again. Yusuke had changed him inexplicably, turned him into something he didn't know. He knew in the back of his head he was blowing a rather small situaition way out of hand and didn't even care. He was depressed and sore and exhausted, and a small buzzing had begun in the back of his head. He could go into town, find a pub somewhere that wouldn't ask stupid questions about his horn, and get good and smashed before he looked for a place to sleep. The idea was tempting. Of all the stupid human inventions, there was one that outshone the rest- alcohol. He was headed torwards Dublin when he thought better of it. He didn't really want to be around anyone else right now, not even the humans that so cheered him. He really just wanted a place to sleep.  
  
He had managed to find a suitable tree and was settled with his back to the trunk. Far off he heard the barking of dogs, the bleating of sheep, and the sharp, high yips of a terrified fox, but he gave them no thought.  
  
Forget Yusuke. It was an easy mantra to remember, almost like the chant of "Kill Yusuke" that had been echoing in the stands their entire match. Pay no mind to your opponent's dark eyes and easy smile, no, just kill Yusuke forget Yusuke forget Yusuke. A small breeze blew across the feild at his beckon. It brushed his face lightly and rustled the leaves making a halo around his head, bringing the sounds of the hunt across louder. Jinn frowned. He could almost see it now, a pack of dogs chasing something so small it was hidden in the tall stands of grass. They were on the hill, running fast enough to trip themselves and double over, rolling down the hill like grey balls. The fox, if it was still alive, was silent, it's terrified cries forgotten.  
  
Funny thing. He was Jinn, the master, the wonderful, hero of the Demon World and everyone in it. Everyone wanted to be as heartless and cold as he--  
  
And yet somehow, the sight of that tiny red fox, flying acorss the feild with the dogs on her heels, moved him near to tears. He stood up just as the leader of the pack leapt and fell onto the vixen and this time she did scream- and Jinn jumped out of his hard-won perch and was next to her, fighting away the dogs, moving the wall of grey fur and black flesh away and dropped next to the inert body with a low cry.  
  
The little vixen, the little rescued one, lay inert on the grass, true- but the little fox had been replaced by a foxgirl, equally still and limp.  
  
"Bugger!" Jinn said, too suprised to say anything else. The dogs had only moved off a little- they were watching him still from a few feet away, waiting to see if he would abandon his prize yet. The kitsune was limp and helpless in the grass. Jinn glanced torwards the black shape of a human on the hill and worked his arms around the inert body without marring it too much. As she sat up, weary, half concious and obeying the way her body was bending without thinking about it, an empty glass bottle of porter rolled away and hit the trunk of his tree.  
  
"Great." Jinn snapped at her. She mumbled incohereantly. Holding her up, her tail waving limply- the only thing about her that was proof she lived at all, Jinn looked her over for any sign of injuries. None, none that he could see, nothing but severe intoxicaition and a massive hangover in the morning, if he knew, and he did. "You," He told her, dragging her to a safe place away from the dogs. "Were not in my plans."  
  
"Mmmmm." She mumbled, her head knocking against his breastbone. Close up, she was glazed-eyed and stumbling- her hair was bright red, darker then his, the color of a fox pelt in mid-molt.  
  
::How appropriate::  
  
Her paws stumbled a little on the ground, trying to hold up themselves and their body, her tail flicked and waved, and she was holding onto his arms around her waist with a grip that was impressive for someone so smashed. Jinn cursed to himself as he hauled her to a dwelling a fox could appriciate, even if it wasn't truly suited for his type of demon- a small hollow in the shade of a bush, for the most part protected from rain and storms. He put her down against the wall of shrubbery, in a protected place, and glanced out, shaking his head. The weather pinned him inside, and he put his jacket on the ground and stretched out on top of it. The foxgirl, unpeturbed, had apparently fallen asleep.  
  
"Stupid kitsune." Jinn informed her. "If I wanted a steaming heap of trouble I woulda stayed at the tournament and....and I don;t even know what."  
  
If she heard, the kitsune wasn't bothered. Jinn found himself strangely touched. "I suppose you didn't go, eh? It's not over yet. I could have stayed. There was another foxgirl there, you know. Is anyone out there looking for you, bairn? You haven't a foxboy out there somewhere in the world, do you?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"You look young enough to still be with your ma." Jinn added after a long moment. "No foxboy yet, eh? Well, it'll come in time. Trust me. You don't look like you were too impaitient for one. Did you drink all that porter by yourself? No wonder you went after the lambs. They must have looked like chickens after all that."  
  
Jinn smiled and leaned against the stalk of the bush, his hair falling acorss the dirt over his shoulders. "I like the way the rain sounds." He told her, craning his neck a bit. "So soft and wet, you know? It was raining when I left the Makai, too. Goddess bless, I wanted to stay so much. But I couldn't. There was this boy, you see......"  
  
Fini.  
  
WOW! And yes, the foxgirl is me. WHEE! Um.....it's 5AM and I'm bone tired, but I'ma try to get the third chapter started 'fore I leave for school. So read this one and smile! It is April 15, 2003! Thrid chapter should be up by Saturday at the latest!  
  
- Madoka 


	3. The Foxgirl Speaks

An offer no one could refuse  
  
by: Madoka  
  
Pairings: Okay, you know what?! It's still Yusuke and Jinn! WHY do I write this over and over again?!  
  
Warnings: THE FOXGIRL SPEAKS!  
  
AN: Howdy! Um....I don;t feel goodly. On Saturday, I'm going shopping. Um......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
The Foxgirl slept for three days. She needed less care then Jinn thought she would. She woke up on occasion to drag herself out of the small burrow to eat and then came back and curled into the depression she had made in the earth. Jinn went out the third evening and when he came back she was sitting up, looking around, blinking as if she couldnt believe herself.  
  
"Ah!" He said, too pleased to say anything else. "Glad to see you're awake, then. "  
  
The foxgirl jumped and pressed herself against the wall of leaves and branches. "Relax, bairn, no one's going to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah." She said after a long moment, easing herself down. "You saved me from the dogs. For that I owe you."  
  
"You're a little young to be owing debts this way and that." Jinn told her, amused. "There's no debt between friends, just favors." He smiled as cheerfully as he could manage, under her gaze, frank and slightly accusing. "I'm Jinn by the way."  
  
"Madoka." She offered.  
  
"Madoka? That's a right pretty name, it is." Jinn told her, settling himself down, cross legged. "Do you want some?" he added as an afterthought, holding out the cardboard box in his hand. "Pizza. Got a bit blown about by the trip but it should still be alright." She shook her head, so he opened the box and pulled out a peice on his own, eyes glinting. "How'd you come to be chasin sheep in the dead of night anyway?"  
  
Madoka shrugged. Her long ears pinned forward, then drooped again. "I don't know. I owe you a favor." She said again, suddenly, as if just remembering it. "Name it, Jinn the Wind Master, and it will be yours."  
  
"I don't need anything."  
  
"Don't be stupid. Everyone needs something."  
  
"Nothing a little foxgirl can give me." Jinn said uncomfortably, noting in every line of her body exactly what the foxgirl had been prepared to offer him.  
  
"Foxgirl?!" Madoka echoed faintly, in the fading silence. "I'll have you know that I am Yokou Madoka, last surviving member of the fox demons, Madoka the feared, the ruthless, the-"  
  
"Yes, yes." Jinn innturrupted, waving his hand. "Forgive me, but I've heard the titles."  
  
Madoka looked at him with a frown. "And I am a wee bit older then I look, I'll have you know."  
  
"If you insist." Jinn said, with another wave of his hand. "Could you get me another pizza then, if you insist on repaying your dues?"  
  
Madoka raised one red eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am." Jinn said, and meant it. "I don't....It's not something I can explain." He finished lamely. Madoka's tail flicked, and her ears twitched again. Jinn was irritated at the easy way her emotions betrayed themselves through her tail and her ears, almost invoulentarily. So easy for her, what did she have to worry about?  
  
"You don't have to." She said simply. "Yokou Madoka, the beloved, the feared, the slayer of all evil that troubles this island, she knows all."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Don't give me that look." Madoka said shortly. "I know what you want. You want to be human. You want to go to Japan and find Yusuke Yurameshi."  
  
Jin sweatdropped. "How do you know that?!" He demanded faintly, and Madoka laughed, tapping the edge of her bright red mohawk with one long finger.  
  
"Yokou Madoka knows all!" She crowed triumphantly. "I can do it, if you want."  
  
"You can make me mortal?" Jinn asked in mild suprise. Madoka nodded solemnly.  
  
"Aye. You'll live and age and die like every other mortal would. You'll be human like Yusuke." Madoka said, nodding along with her words and a serious look strange on her young face, so unnaccustomed to frowning. "There's no garentuee Yusuke will love you or even accept you- I can't promise that. But you will have your chance." she glanced over at him with another frown. "You have to be willing to risk it, Jinn."  
  
Jinn pushed himself back away from the kitsune a moment to think. "You know," He said, a bit at random, he didn't know why she would care- "You're not the last of the kitsune."  
  
She shrugged, a droop of her shoulders and frowned again. "We're an aincient breed of demon. One of the oldest in the Makai. I am revered as the last of the-"  
  
"We're on Earth."  
  
"Stop wasting time, Jinn!"  
  
"I have to think about this one!" Jinn yelped, shoving her away. "This does mean a death for me, you know." Madoka rolled her eyes, as if she couldn;t believe anyone could ever want to think. Jinn sighed.  
  
"Alright." He said, sliding out of their burrow and standing at his full height- wich, granted, wasn't much. "Let's do it, then."  
  
End part three  
  
So! What do you think, hmmmm? Terrible? Not too good? Wonderful? C'mon, you can tell me!!!! It has to be good or else I won't finish it! Flame me if you want to, just COMMENT SOMETHING!!!  
  
Madoka 


	4. I dont know what to call this one

By: Madoka  
  
Pairings: Yusuke and Jinn, Hiei and Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina, blah blah blah blah...  
  
Warnings: I don't know, I haven't written it yet.  
  
Dedicaition: Ta' me VERY FIRST REVIEW-ER! YES, GODDESS BLESS THEE, BARD! All the blessings of the earth to you! Yes, I'll continue! Yes, I'll finish it! THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING!!!  
  
Author's Notes: To those of you living in the Washinton DC area, you will all know...HFSTIVAL IS IN 8 DAYS!!!!! Hooray!!!!! I'm going to hug a midget, and then I'm going to flash Vedetta Red, and then I'm going to....I don;t know! But I'm NOT going to get high cause it's not good for you! Did you enjoy the happy chapter? I did! Um, I don;t know if this story sucks. I really don't. I was unsure about posting it at all and then decided to cause I figured SOMEONE would tell me if it sucked. Please? I'm serious. If you made it this far you must have an opinion, right? PLEASE?!  
  
"Are you sure You're comfortable down there?" Jinn asked for the third time. Madoka couldn't answer him, seeing as how she was in her fox form, and Jinn was beginning to feel stupid talking to an animal crate at his feet anyway, so he shut up and looked around nervously. It wasn't his first time doing that, either. There were strangers on all sides, none of them talking, all just sitting uncomfortably close and silent. The man in the seat in front of Jinn had his seat leaned back as far as he could, until his head was nearly in the ex-demon's lap.  
  
Jinn was on an airplane, another first for him, traveling with other people for the first time in his life. He had no baggage, only the kitsune in the cat carrier at his feet, and the stranger's hair loss in his face. It was hard to believe they were all in a tin box six miles above earth. Jinn was used the the wind carrying him whereever he wanted to go, but his powers had left with his immortality, and he was utterly, misrably powerless, powerless to do anything if the plane was to crash, powerless to stop it or to even try. The thought made him nervous, and reasonably so. He glanced out the window, at the miles and miles of endless blue and choppy waves, obscured slightly by a pale misty veil of clouds, and chrred softly through his teeth.  
  
"Wouldnt you know it." He said softly. He wanted to let Madoka out of the crate so she could see it but every time he leaned over to open to the door, to offer her water or food as if she were a common housepet, the thin woman next to him gave him a withering look. Jinn disliked her, and wanted off the plane. It was hard to believe the place he was in he had to remain- hard to imagine stepping out the door and falling six miles to hit the water. By then it would feel solid, more like hitting a table then water. He shook his head and looked down again, at the stranger's head and the pocket of the seat, under the tray, where they hid the barf bags and safety brochures and shop-by-air catlogues, and looked up again. The woman next to him was watching the human movie they had playing at the head of the plane. She wasn't watching him. Jinn filled the cup of his hand with water and leaned over, under the pretense of pretending to offer more water to the silent one in the crate. She edged her head out the open door once he had worked the latch off and sighed a soft fox sigh, resting her head on his foot.  
  
"Sorry we have to treat you like a common animal." Jinn apologized. "Gods know you would make a much better companion then that one." The woman gave him a haughty glance. "But once we get there I'll let you out- I just don't think they accept kitsune on planes."  
  
The foxgirl yawned a lazy yawn and slid her sleek head back inside the carrier for Jinn to close the door. "There now, little one- just rest. We'll be there soon. The human pilot- erm, the pilot says we'll be landing in a couple of hours." Jinn wished he was there now. He felt a very human sense of mortal urgency. Knowing he would die someday- that he could die at any second, kept him on edge. This was human nervousness, the thing that made demons so supirior to humans despite the superpowers and of course, the fact that they did not die. He looked down and out, out the window to strain for the sight of a dark island on the horizon. There was nothing. Nothing but endless blue.  
  
******  
  
"It's not so bad." Jinn murmered three hours later. Madoka was cursing, trying to rub the airline dog-crate smell off her arms and face. "It could have been so much worse."  
  
"You tell me how." Madoka grumbled.  
  
"You could have been in the cargo hold. I think they put dead bodies in there."  
  
"I can't figure out why I agreed to come."  
  
"You said I could revoke being mortal at any time. I want you here in case I want to do it. Besides, what if I need help?"  
  
"I never said I would HELP you-" Madoka faltered under Jinn's steady glare and sighed. "Fine. Have you a plan, oh mortal one, for finding Yusuke Urameshi's house?"  
  
Jin slapped his forehead. "Shit. I didn't even think about that." Madoka groaned, loudly like she was in more pain then she needed to express. "It's okay, we'll find it." Jinn soothed, and steered her onto the sidewalk. "Come on. It's only an island. How hard could it be?"  
  
*****  
  
Very hard, Jinn learned a mere hour later. He and Madoka had wandered aimlessly all over the city- Urameshi or any of his little friends were nowhere to be found. That made sense, of course- it was a monday, and still early- he was probably in human school. He had never thought Yusuke Urameshi, demonsbane, the spirit detective and right hand of Koenma would be in school. He had never condsidered it.  
  
"He IS still a fourteen year old boy, you know." Madoka told him.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Maybe he's with the Keiko human."  
  
"Now you're just trying to scare me." Jinn frowned up at the cloudless blue sky, wishing for the eigth time that day he still had his mighty wind powers. "Couldn't you make Yusuke a demon instead?" He felt his forehead, empty of the short unicorn horn that had graced it only the day before. His other features, oddly enough, had stayed, but he would have missed his horn most of all anyway. "Then I could be demon again too."  
  
"Nope." Madoka said with a shake of her head. She looked almost sorry about it, wich led Jinn to believe her. "If people become demons.....well, you remember Togouro."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"Bloated up on their own power, they go crazy and try to take over most of the time." Madoka said sadly. "It's dangorous for the humans and for the rest of us."  
  
"That makes a depressing brand of sense." Jinn said sadly. Madoka nodded. "I wonder if that's his school?" Jinn asked suddenly. Madoka craned her head to see across the street.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You should go look."  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
"Because a fox lurking around is less likely to attract attention then me." Jinn gave her a push. "Go."  
  
Grumbling, Madoka dissapeared and a small red fox reappeared across the street. It glanced back at him once, then stopped in mid run, and Madoka reappeared with a small POP. "I don;t know what he looks like."  
  
Jinn groaned. "He has black hair, and black eyes, dammit, come on!" He grabbed her arm and commenced to drag her across the street.  
  
*********  
  
"Can you see him?" Jinn hissed. The fox on his shoulder stiffened and made a shrugging motion with it's shoulders. "Perhaps...."  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was thoroughly bored. Learning english was bad enough but to sit here for a double period with a perverted teacher and the beginnings of a migraine was torture that spanned countries- perhaps even worlds. Was there no one on the planet that couldn't relate to him? He sighed and glanced torwards the window, wishing he could jump out and soar away, but that was stupid and he couldn't fly, anyway. Perhaps if he wished REAL hard, Koenma could pull him out of school on an assigment and-  
  
A fox and the top of a head with bright red hair popped up under the window. The fox yelped out loud, startling everyone in the classroom, and began to claw at the head she was apparently perched on. There was a familair curse, a hand came up and grabbed the fox around the neck, and Jinn the wind master appeared in the window. Yusuke yelled and jumped to his feet. Jinn yelped and the teacher ran to the window, perhaps determined to protect his students from harm, and punched the helpless ex- demon in the face.  
  
It had not, Jinn thought as he crumped to the ground, a longer fall then was good since he had been standing on a small bench underneath the window, been a very good day.  
  
  
  
So.....Yup. That's it. Pooooor Jinn. Poor poor little Jinn. So, if you want to know what happens next, wait and see! and come back and read! And if you leave your e-mail in your review, I'll e-mail you every time I put up a new chapter! How's that for a deal? Tell your friends to read my story! Go read my Gundam Wing fic, "A transient smile"! And please, for the love of Jesus, review! I only got two so far, and one person hates me and the other....well, that's just creepy. HFSTIVAL IN SIX DAYS! 


	5. The shortest chapter in the world

Worlds Apart- chapter 5  
  
What never should have been  
  
By: Madoka (that's me!)  
  
Pairings: Yusuke and Jinn  
  
Warnings: OOC-ness, yaoi, sexual content, I don;t know. Maybe there wont be any sexual content....  
  
A/N: YAY! SIX MORE DAYS TILL HFSTIVAL!!!! WHOOOOO! For those of you wh don;t know, HFStival is this rock concert sponsered by a rock radio staition, and every year it's fucking crazy, it'll be awesome. There's gonna be Good Charlotte, Chevelle, Finch, The Used (Not so good,) Vendetta Red, Switchfoot, Smile Empty Soul, and MY local band, Something For Jane, is playing as well! HURRAY! I'm so EXCITED! We get all this free shit and stuff....awww it'll be awesome. Okay, my ramblings are FINISHED!  
  
/For aught that I could ever read, ever could hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth./  
  
A Midsummer Night's dream, act 1 sc1  
  
"Jinn?"  
  
There was a snuffling, whimpering sound. Something cold touched his face.  
  
"Jinn, wake up. Dammit, move, you stupid-" a brief yelp and a snarl. Someone's hands behind his head, pulling him up into a sitting position. People's voices murmering, and another, more authoritive voice saying, "Yusuke, I don't know what your friend is doing here, but if this is one of your little jokes, I'll have you expelled!" Yusuke's meek voice trying to explain, another long speech about distractions and tax dollars, and most of the crowd dissapated with the ringing bell.  
  
Jinn opened his eyes. For one crazy second, all he could see was the endless blue sky, filling his vision, endless, cloudless. He blinked, trying to find himself in it. Where was he? What was he doing here? He felt very heavy and weighed down to earth.  
  
"Jinn, look at me." Yusuke, bless his heart, was leaning over him, frowning. "Are you okay? You took a pretty nasty fall. What are you doing here? Jinn? Jinn?"  
  
"Please." Jinn gasped, pulling at Yusuke's collar. "Let me sit up and breathe a minute, clover." Yusuke leaned back and Jinn pushed himself into a sitting position. Madoka, still in fox form, appraoched, stiff legged, watching Yusuke with suspicous dark fox eyes. "Madoka, perhaps it would be easiest if you changed back into foxgirl form." with a pop, Madoka complied. "Yusuke, back up a bit, if you would." Yusuke shimmied back on his hands and knees while Jinn sat up and took inventory of his bruises. He wasn't seriously hurt, just bruised, and nothing that wouldn't mend. he stood up, shakily, and Madoka hopped to her feet, tail waving in relief. Yusuke remained where he was.  
  
"Can I ask you to explan what you're doing here now?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Jinn pointed out. Yusuke glanced torwards school, and then back torwards the street.  
  
"I've got time."  
  
Fini.  
  
Okay, this one is short cause the next one is going to be longer, but this felt like a good stopping place. Um....Maybe soon, there will be hot monkey sex! With 100% REAL monkeys! 


	6. The Beginning of an uncomfortable conver...

The beginnings of an uncomfortable discussion  
  
By: Madoka  
  
Pairings: Yes  
  
Warnings: No  
  
Dedicaition: To everyone who thinks it's worth it. (desipher that as you will)  
  
A/N: Both  
  
Jinn hadn't expected this. Yusuke was quiet and unchararistically serious, and Madoka had removed herself all-too-quickly from the situaition. Thinking about it now, of course, Jinn didn't know what he'd expected. He hadn't thought of what he'd say to Yusuke once he found him, he hadn't thought beyond his first obstacle- being mortal.  
  
Neither of them had spoken since they had left Yusuke's school, but they had crossed the street and started down the sidewalk. Jinn let Yusuke lead the way, guessing Madoka was keeping up with them. Yusuke hadn't begun the hard questions yet- Jinn was taking that to heart.  
  
"So....." Yusuke began and Jinn winced. "Did you come here all the way from Makai?"  
  
"No, just from Ireand." Jinn murmered, suddenly turned shy in front of him. "I've never lived in the Makai."  
  
"Really? I thought Hiei and Kurama were the only demons here."  
  
"You;d be suprised." Jinn said.  
  
"I guess so. You;d think I would know more about this, being a spirit detective and all, but-" Yuske frowned suddenly. "Where's your fox girl?"  
  
Jinn shrugged. "Wondered off, probably. She'll turn up."  
  
"It's a big city."  
  
"She can take care of herself."  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Okay. So, what brings Jinn the wind master to Japan?"  
  
So, here it was. Jinn gulped. So much he could say, so many excuses he could cite. He didn't actually have to tell Yusuke the truth. His knees were shaking and no one know it but him. For months it was all he had thought about, and now he could be welcomed or turned away. Months and weeks and days had all come down to this...  
  
"To find someone." He murmered at last. "To try, something...."  
  
"That's just vague enough to intrigue me." Yusuke said enthusiastically. "Who?"  
  
Jinn shrugged.  
  
"You don't even know her name?! Shit! Come on, I'll help you!" Yusuke grabbed his arm and hurried down the street with more purpose then before. "If it's important enough to leave Ireland for, it's certainly important enough for me to leave school for!"  
  
*****  
  
"Yusuke, was there a reason we're all here?" Kurama asked an hour later. He was perched on the edge of a chair in Yusuke's living room. Hiei was sitting at his feet, Kuwabara was in his kitchen, presumably trying to seduce Madoka, and Yusuke and Jinn were sitting on the couch. "I'm missing class."  
  
"A tradgedy, no doubt." Yusuke said. "But we have more important things to worry about, namely- Jinn!"  
  
"And why are we worried about him?" Hiei asked pointedly.  
  
"Because, he's missing what a man needs most, a-" Yusuke's mouth snapped shut with an irritated snap. "Well, there's no need to look at me that way! You two just don't understand cause you're dead inside." Jinn wished he could kill himself. Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other, and then back at Yusuke. "Well, that's beyond the point! The point is, I'm helping him, and I'm going to have to miss school. A huge sacrifice on my part, but small really, in the fact that-"  
  
"I'm leaving." Hiei said adruptly, standing to go. Kurama followed him out. Yusuke must have been used to that happening cause he didn't look up as the door slammed, in facor of rummaging around in the drawers for a notepad and a pencil. Jinn frowned down at his hands as he was temporarily forgotten in the light of his mission.  
  
"So, what's she look like?" Yusuke pressed. Again, Jinn shrugged. "You don;t know that, either?! Did you even meet her?!"  
  
Jinn nodded, and Yusuke was apparently satisfied with that, because he wrote something on his tablet. "Okay. Weird, but I guess we take what we can get. It's a good thing demons have a lot of time, cause this is going to take a while." Madoka appeared in the doorway with Kuwabara on her heels.  
  
"I'm not a demon anymore, actually." Jinn confessed. Yusuke looked up.  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's easier to be a mortal, if....if you love one." Jinn said. Yuske stared at him over the writing tablet.  
  
"Wow. You don't know her name, and you don't know what she looks like, you met her once, and you became mortal for her?" Jinn nodded in confirmaition. "Shit, dude. You must love her a lot."  
  
"Yeah." Jinn murmered, his accent painfully hitting all the wrong notes. He frowned down at his hands, seeking answers among the lines in his palm. "I do."  
  
Fini.  
  
I know this sucks. I do. I'm sorry. I am going to finish it but it will take a wee bit of time. Thanks for sticking by me, and thanks to those who commented on 'All that Glitters.' Do you know how good it feels to find like, ten reviews in my mail box? Wonderful, that's how it feels! Wondeful, I say! SO COMMENT MORE! And don;t forget that I edit this every other day or so so keep checking!  
  
-Madoka 


	7. The ending of a very uncomfortable conve...

What Never Should Have Been  
  
By: Madoka the feared, the ruthless, the bloodthirsty- ah, you get the idea!  
  
Pairings: Come to think of it, there are some.  
  
Warnings: Um.....Foxgirl gets smacked again. And maybe the ever elusive sexual content. If I'm in a good mood. Yusuke's mom is high, but that's nothing new. Severe maltreatment of innocent kitsune.  
  
Dedicaition: For Vicki. There, I said it, happy now?  
  
AN: Awwwww! I have to tell you guys about this doujinshi I was reading! It was Hiei and Yusuke, and like, every time they had sex, Hiei would lay an egg! And it was in Japanese, so I have no fucking idea what's going on, except Hiei has this basket of eggs and he's holding it up above his head, and then they laugh, and go downstairs, and eat a huge omlette. I know that sounds like it makes no sense, but it did. You have to see it to understand, I think. 5 DAYS TILL HFESTIVAL!!!! WHEEE! My band has a song called "Fuck You". It has a concrete message. I've been told we sound like New Found Glory. I chose to take it as a compliment. Someone told me, (In a private e-mail, not a review) that Jinn and Yusuke don't get together in the show, and why was I writing this, blah blah blah. Therefore, I am issuing this statement, right here and now. I am aware that Yusuke and Jinn had no sexual tension running between them. I KNOW that. But I did it anyway, because that's what fanfiction is- imagining the parts of the show that you want there. I chose to write this cause I think they would look cute together- not because I deteted any undercurrent on the tide of their relaitionship. Besides, can anyone tell me this ain't cute? FUCK! No one told me the fourth chapter thing wasn't right! I hope I fixed it.....I tried. I don;t know. I think it's fixed. I have to check...pah. YAY I FIXED IT! So if you read it when it was fucked, go read it again.  
  
--Madoka  
  
"Yusuke, aren't you....aren't you going to offer your friends something to drink?" Jinn looked up just as Yusuke did. Yusuke's mother- or at least he guessed she was Yusuke's mother, was standing in the door, weaving slightly, a dazed look in her green eyes.  
  
Yusuke goraned and jumped to his feet. "Jesus, Mom...." he grabbed her by the shoulders and tried steering her into the sitting room. "Go to bed, or something...."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Yusuke's mother snapped, pushing him off. "I'm YOUR mother, not the other way around."  
  
"Actually, if you have any sake-" Madoka began, but Jinn pulled her tail and she yelped and was silent.  
  
"Sake it is." Yusuke's mother slurred and wandered into the kitchen. Jinn groaned at the idea of yet another smacked Madoka on his hands. Yusuke sighed and settled back on the floor.  
  
"Well." He said with a shrug. "That would be my mom."  
  
"A charming lady." Jinn said, with feeling. "Now I know where Yusuke gets his looks." Yusuke shook his head in silent answer, and Madoka occupied herself with the TV. Demons weren't often blessed with TVs when they were living on earth- it was one of the first ones she had ever seen and she intended to take full advantage of it. Her nose was pressed against the screen, her eyes were wide. She had only once inquired as to how they get the tiny people into the TV- suprisingly she had seemed to grasp the concept the first time, and now she was following the fish on the cat food commercail with a strange dedicaition. It had been cute for the first ten minutes but now Jinn was ignoring her.  
  
"Well," Yusuke said, hopping up. "Let's go look for your girl. You found me real fast, how hard could finding her be?"  
  
"You said it was a she, not me." Jinn corrected from the floor. Yusuke stood still for a long moment while he figured that out. Jinn felt his face burning.  
  
"Oh." Yuske said. "You're like that."  
  
Jinn felt another strange human emotion- wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole.  
  
"I don;t care." Yusuke added, with a shrug. "Hiei and Kurama are the same way. No big deal. Come on." He held out his hand and Jinn took it while Yusuke hauled him to his feet. If he noticed that Jinn held on to his fingers a little longer then usual, he didn't say anything about it. "Let's go- MOM! WE'RE LEAVING!"  
  
When Yusuke's mother reemerged from the kitchen there was no one but Madoka, still watching the TV happily, not noticing or caring that Yusuke and Jinn were gone.  
  
"Hi." Yusuke's mom said, suprised. "You still want the sake?" Madoka half turned around and grinned wildly at the thought of alcohol.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
*********  
  
It had started raining lightly when Yuske and Jinn finally slipped out into the street. It was almost dark, and the alley was nearly empty, but Yusuke struck out confidently, alomst marching as if to war. Jinn had to trot to keep up with him, with his shorter legs.  
  
"Is he anyone I know?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You could say that." Jinn murmered.  
  
"Tell me about him."  
  
"He has black hair and black eyes." Jinn shrugged, and Yusuke snorted.  
  
"That only equals ninety-nine percent of the people in this country!" He excalimed. "Come on, I need something concrete. Where'd you meet him? Does he like you? Tell me something! If I know him then I deserve to know-wait." A gleam lit up in Yusuke's eyes, and a knot of dread tightened in Jinn's gut. "It's Kurama, isn't it?"  
  
"No!" Jinn exploded, so loudly that a couple passing turned to stare. "I mean, not to insult Kurama, but no!" The truth was, it had never passed his mind to even look twice at Kurama.  
  
"Who, then?!" Yusuke demanded. "Give me a hint!"  
  
"I met him at the tournament." Jinn said at last, without looking at Yusuke. "He beat me, it was the first time anyone's ever done that. I was suprised at his power, and impressed by his bravery. I found meself, powerless against him. At first I hated it. But then....it was good, for once, not being the powerful side of a relaitionship, even if he didn't know...." Jinn glanced over quickly at Yusuke, reddened, and looked back down at the sidewalk. "I figured if my demons plauged me still he could have saved me from them, if there was anything that could. And his name is Yusuke Urameshi...." Jinn felt his voice fade into nothing and he waited for Yusuke to react. For what felt like years neither of them spoke.  
  
"Shit." Yusuke moaned out loud, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "Shit, shit shit shit. Were you trying to tell me the whole time? It wouldn't be the first time I've been that completly oblivious. I- Shit."  
  
"No, I wasn't, I mean-"  
  
"I can't do this." Yusuke backed away slowly from the ex demon like he expected to be hit, putting his hands up for a barrier. "Jinn, I'm sorry. But this-" He backed up a few more feet then turned and walked away, apparently confident that Jinn wouldn't follow. He melted into the crowd easily and dissapeared, the crowd that parted around him like a river, flowing to the sea of humanity. Jinn didn't know he was sinking until he actually hit the pavement. He curled his legs up to his chest and hunched over with a low moan. Truth was, it was over now and that was better then still having to face rejection. His gut told him that. At least that part was over.  
  
He just hadn't expected it to hurt this much. He'd known Yusuke a total of what, two months? And now it was all over. There was nothing left but to go to Madoka and take them both to the Makai. There would be others there, people who wouldnt have a problem with two young, virile demons taking up space in their beds. He could at least go through the motions. His rage could take him over and he could come back and be killed by Yusuke once and for all.  
  
He was still in that train of thought when Kurama happened upon him.  
  
  
  
OH NO! What will happen to Jinn next?! Will he ever win Yusuke's love?! I doubt it! Okay, last two(?) chapters should be up soon. Until then read the chapter I fixed and then review me some, and then do other stuff. This may just have a good ending! Yay! And for those of you that are all, "hurry up!" I'm already working on chapter 8 as I write this ender, so there!  
  
-Madoka! 


	8. Fox Wisdom

Fox Wisdom  
  
By: Madoka  
  
Pairings: Yusuke and Jinn, Hiei and Kurama  
  
Warnings: None that you havent already heard...if you;ve made it this far then you know what the warnings are, hopefully. If you don;t, you;re pretty slow.  
  
Dediciation: For Ruth, and Brian, and all the other seniors whom I knew and appriciated that are GONE! GONE FOREVER! sob!  
  
AN: Yes, the seniors are gone, gone forever. They've gradutated, lucky bastards. Um...any single lesbian chicks that are reading this should Instant Message me thing sometime. Um....this may be the last real chapter, or there may be another one. I have reached the home stretch now. Yup! YAY FOR ME!  
  
okay, on with the fic.....  
  
The next few hours ran together in a blur. Jinn knew he followed the voice and gentle hands someplace warm and soft, and after that remembered no more. He woke up in the dark, with something warm and breathing in his lap, propped up against a wall. There was a raincoat in his face.  
  
Nothing had made sense so far, but of all the things that Jinn could sense wrong with the picture, the raincoat was the most obvious. He batted the slippery folds of fabric away and the coat swung slightly on it's hanger. In a closet. He was in someone's closet? He blinked, as his eyes adjusted to the light, and looked around. It was small and obsessivly clean. Madoka was asleep in his lap, her warm fox presence soothing, at least for now. He stroked her head and her ears flapped up against his hand as they twitched in her sleep. He was lying in a sleeping bag, propped up against the wall. A thin band of light came up from under the door. The memories were muddled but he seemed to remember falling asleep here to Madoka's soothing hum, her breath tainted with sake, emotional in her drunkeness.  
  
Why he was in a closet was another matter. He struggled to his feet and Madoka was jerked rudely awake when he stood up. She fell and yelped as she changed from fox to foxgirl on impact. Jinn ignored her and opened the door.  
  
Kurama was still in bed, not asleep just sitting, quiet and staring into space. Jinn padded acorss the floor in his bare feet, and sat next to him. He heard Madoka grumbling behind him as she dragged herself to her feet and last crawled out of the closet with the very same raincoat hanging over her face.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake." Kurama said softly, without looking at him. "Hiei has gone to get something for us to eat. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I wasn't-"  
  
"Madoka told us what happened- what she knew, anyway. The rest of it the three of us surmised for ourselves, and believe me, you can feel physically ill for a while after something this traumatic happens." Hiei slipped soundlessly back into the room, a bag under his arm and a mugful of something warm in his other hand. Kurama took the bag as it was offered and smiled slightly at Hiei, who didn't respond. Madoka had crept a bit closer in foxgirl form and wad curled as close as she dared to Jinn, offering the comfort of someone he knew to soothe the near panic he felt at waking up in a near-stranger's closet. "I'm sorry we had to put you in the closet, but I think it could have confused my mother if we'd let you have the bed." Kurama went on, gracefully handing him the mug. Jinn took it with thanks and looked down through the golden surface. Tea, it was tea of some kind. Hiei was unwrapping rice balls wihtout a word, leaning comfortably agianst Kurama's side. Watching them, Jinn ached with something he couldn't have, something that had been denied to him since he was very small. Kurama had gone on talking without caring, obviously, that Jinn wasn't listening. "What do you plan to do now?"  
  
"I don't know." Jinn said tonelessly. "Leave, I guess. Go to Makai. Someplace that's far, far away from here, that's certain enough."  
  
Madoka chrred sadly between her teeth. Kurama and Hiei glanced knowingly at one another and Jinn wondered (not for the first time since this had begun,) who exaclty was conspiring to get himself and Yusuke together. Madoka shifted uneasily against him.  
  
"That's cowardice." Hiei snorted. "Yusuke may be a stupid human, but he can't stand cowardice."  
  
"Well it dosn't really matter what Yusuke thinks, now does it?" Jinn asked bitterly. "Every time Yusuke thinks of me he'll think-"  
  
"Hiei, Madoka, I think Jinn is used to more substansail food then rice. Why don't the two of you go to the store and find some beef and rice and I can make lunch?" Kurama innturrupted, handing Hiei a few bills wrapped in paper. "Use the window, okay? My mother is awake."  
  
Hiei and Madoka slipped out the window, with Hiei going first, and apparently went to 'the store' even though it occured to Jinn he hadn;t seen any store on the street, just rows of apartment buildings. Kurama turned quietly and seriously from the window to Jinn, simply looking at him for a long time before he spoke.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps Yusuke wasn't running from you or what you were offering?" Kurama asked quietly. Jinn gasped in surpise but Kurama didn't look up.  
  
"but-"  
  
"Jinn, you were raised with demon values, that had no bars on sexuality and didn't hold your sexuality against you. When liking, love, came to you, you were able to accept it readily, because who had ever told you it was wrong?" Kurama looked up again, out the window. Jinn wondered if he led life with his face to the ground, if he ever looked up at all, or if he was just shy. When he thought back to the tournament, he could remeber Kurama looking up at him, it seemed, and those green eyes held more wisdom then Jinn had ever seen. "Yuske, however, has been told his entire life that this love is wrong. Negative propaganda about "homosexual" love is everywhere you look in Ningenkai. Everything Yusuke has ever known about this has been negative or grossly misguided. How would you expect him to act?"  
  
Jinn felt the funny 'wish a hole would come up and I'd fall right through it' feeling again. Kurama stood up with a bit of diffculty and picked up his futon. "I would surmise that if you went to Yusuke and talked things over, you'd find him most receptive to your attentions. I don't know. I can't read minds. But leaving without trying one more time wouldn;t be the Jinn I met in Makai." Kurma turned and offered another shy, hesitant smile. "And it's certainly not a prudent idea to stay in my closet forever, either."  
  
Jinn smiled back, more at the effort then at the weak joke. "Aye, I guess it's not then."  
  
"Madoka will be glad to hear that. She's very fond of you, you know."  
  
"Aye, I know."  
  
Kurama stood and walked to the window and leaned out, his hair sliding gracefully over his shoulder and falling over his neck. "Well, Hiei seemed to take the hint. I think they'll be gone for quite some time. His Ki got pretty far away in a pretty short time."  
  
"What's he supposed to do?" Jinn asked, because he was curious.  
  
"Do?" Kurama echoed. "Vey little. If I know Hiei, find someplace warm and out of the way and take a very long nap." He shut the window and sat down again. "Well, I'll try to see if I can call him back. I'm guessing you want to give Yusuke some time to think before you go hunting him?"  
  
"Aye. Just a bit." Jinn replied.  
  
"Good." Kurama held out a rice ball and Jinn took it, smiling unexpectedly.  
  
It felt good to smile again.  
  
******  
  
Madoka was walking behind Hiei, trotting to keep up with the shorter demon's stride, as they crossed the street to yet another long row of apartment houses. Hiei said they were going back to Kurama's, but whether or not they were actually close, or even if they were heading in the right direction, Madoka couldn't say. Her ears perked up against her will as she spotted Urameshi hurrying along the sidewalk torwards him. He reached Kurama's first and waited for them, gasping from the effort of running so far. Madoka titled her head in mild confusion. Yusuke had had all day to find Jinn, yet it was apparent he had run all the way here.  
  
"He's in there, isn't he?" He adressed both Madoka and Hiei as they drew closer, jerking his thumb at Kurama's window. Madoka nodded faintly. "Can you go get him?"  
  
"I will." Hiei said and left Madoka standing in the driveway as he ran inside. He didn't bother to use the window when he was by himself- apparently Kurama's human mother was used to him by now, and a moment later Jinn leapt off the window ledge from the second story and down to the ground. Pain shot up his knees, and he gritted his teeth but didn't cry out.  
  
Jinn found himself shaking as Yusuke crossed the yard and offered his hand to help him up. "We need to talk." Yusuke said, and didn't make it a question. He looked at Jinn as he said it, really looked at him, for the first time since Jinn had showed up. Jinn could find himself lost in those eyes, anyone could. He smiled faintly and took Yusuke's extended hand as the taller human hauled him to his feet.  
  
"Aye." He said, and this time he didn't remove his hand from Yusuke's fingers, and the other made no attempt to pull away.  
  
  
  
AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! OHHHH, YAYYYY! Jinn has found true love. What a joy. It's still not over, but for those who are suckers for happy endings, I think you'll appriciate this....  
  
-- Madoka 


	9. Epilaugue

Chapter 9!!!!!  
  
Epilauge  
  
By: Madoka, who would like to apologize to those who commented nicely and still had to read her little rant last time. I really do appriciate those of you who had the grace and open-ness of mind to finish my little ficlet all the way through. I realized I really am lucky not to be flamed all the time. So...thanks! And I have a fvor to any authors that read this, and any who could be and aren;t on ff,net, WRITE YUSUKE AND JINN FICS EVERYWHERE AND POST THEM ALL OVER THE SITE! DO IT FOR MADOKA! Come on, please? I really hate whoever that was. I'm gonna write a shitload of Jinn/Yusuke fics and plaster them everywhere, just because she dosn;t want me to.  
  
Pairings: Yusuke and Jinn  
  
Warnings: No sexual content...there was no sexual content throughout this whole thing, was there? Hmmmmm...  
  
Dediciation: To Chris, and all the other Jinns of the world.  
  
AN: Yay! I hope you enjoyed this- it's the longest thing I've put up here so far. Um....my other stories are in Yuyu Hakusho- All That Glitters, a Heiei/Kurama thing, and A transient Smile, wich is a Duo/Wufei thing. They're lovey-dovey sap too. It's 9:07 PM, and tomorrow I have a geometry final. I should be in bed, but I want to finish this. I will write agian soon, never fear!  
  
Love to all,  
  
YOKOU MADOKA  
  
Moonlight traced a cold pattern acorss the hardwood floor, making tall shadows and distorted reflections in the mirror hanging above Yusuke's dresser.  
  
Jinn thought sleepily that if he was any kind of poet, he would write an ode to the moonlight. He was warm and deeply conent, still in the circle of Yusuke's arms like a small, calm bird. Yusuke himself was asleep. Jinn lifted one careful hand and traced the moon on Yusuke's lips, slightly parted, changing the subject of the ballad adruptly from the moon to Yuske's lips, and then his hands, his hair....every part of him was so perfect, so confident in it's own perfection. Jinn would have counted himself lucky to just be included in the circle of radience that was constantly around Yusuke.  
  
Instead, he had found himself part of that radience.  
  
He really should thank Madoka, he thought, as he put his head down and felt Yusuke's arms tighten around him in his sleep. After all, without her, none of this would have been possible. It had taken her to get him to open up, yes, truth was by all the ballads he had ever heard he should be in love with her now. Ah, well. Nothing ever did go as planned. The course of true love never did run smooth. He was just lucky that just this time, everything had gone his way.  
  
Last thoughts, those were, as he drifted into a pool of sleep as bright as the sun and sank into Yusuke's embrace as light as the rain falling outside.  
  
*****  
  
Madoka chrred happily from outside Yusuke's window. It was raining very slightly and she was wet and freezing, but the rewards were well worth the wait. She touched the glass lightly as Jinn shut his eyes and chrred again.  
  
"Bye." She said to his sleeping form even though there was no way he could hear her. "I've got to go now....I'm glad it all worked out as planned. Byeee, Jinn. I wish I didn't have to go...."  
  
"So." A voice said behind her ear, rich with amusement. "I thought I might find you here." Madoka stiffened.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked softly, almost as if it would be possible to wake the sleeping pair inside.  
  
"Nothing. We sensed a very strong demon power in this sector a few days ago, and I was assigned to come check it out." Botan smiled cheerfully at her through her sleeve. "So you came out of hiding after all. It's been a while since you pulled a trick like this."  
  
"One good turn deserves another." Madoka said simply.  
  
"I suppose so." Botan agreed lightly. "Are you leaving now?"  
  
"I hate to do it." Madoka said regretfully, tracing the windowpane lightly with the tips of her fingers. "But my work here is done, and I can't afford to linger."  
  
"Would you like an escort?" Botan asked.  
  
"Nah." Madoka said, smiling ruefully. "The quicker I get out of here the better, and I can't afford to wait around while Koenma arranges for some ogre to come down." She disspeared with a sudden pop and Botan looked down instinctivly. Madoka was standing in the wet grass in fox form, looking up at her, her eyes reflecting the light in a creepy foxlike way.  
  
"I was voulenteering my own services, Madoka." Botan called down through the dripping leaves. The fox on the yard nodded and stood and shook herself off.  
  
"As I said before, I can't be burdened." She said. Botan started, and the branch knocked against the window. She looked ainxiously in the window to see if either sleeper had wakened, and by the time she looked back down Madoka was gone.  
  
She left a stinging sweetness behind her.  
  
It is with great regret that I write these next words--  
  
THE END  
  
So.  
  
That was it.  
  
Was it good as you thought it would be?  
  
Thanks for sticking through it all the way to the end.  
  
Love,  
  
Madoka. 


End file.
